New generations of semiconductor devices (e.g. power devices) may have to be optimized with respect to costs. High doping levels in power semiconductor devices may lead to strong diffusion out of semiconductor doping regions and to flat and wide diffusion profiles. These may lead to increased turn-on resistance of the devices, and/or reduced robustness against avalanche conditions, for example.